This invention relates generally to evaporation of treated waste water; more particularly it concerns method and apparatus for achieving high rates of evaporation of such water by employment of specially selected media.
Evaporation of waste water distributed as by leach lines from homes and small parks is relatively slow. Theoretically, capillarity action gives soil its capacity to evaporate as the soil particles pushed together. There is a pathway for water to come up through the soil to evaporate. Most natural soil contains clay and slit. These two combined make it difficult for the water to come up through soil to evaporate. For the best results, all soil particles should be the same size and when compacted should be arranged in a rhomoid shape, but such soils are normally not present. As a result, conventional leach lines tend to clog or overflow.